Kingdom
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: AU: Hare's death set Shu Ouma down a very dark path. Becoming King, he starts to change. Burdens are heaped upon him and he is forced to make harsh decisions. Relationships shift around him as desperation sets in. Who will stand by him in the end?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown. **

**Prologue**

"Become a kind king."

Those were the last words Shu Ouma heard from one of his dearest friends. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the spot within his arms, where only a few moments earlier, Hare Menjou had rested as he watched her die. Actually, die was both the correct and incorrect term here; he had watched her crystallize before shattering and spreading to the wind.

Managing to pick himself up off of the ground, Shu started to make his way back to the others. Limping slightly as he moved, the teen could barely focus on where he was going. The pain from watching Hare die stung far worse than he expected. Having witnessed so much death already, he was hoping to at least be given a break from it for a little while. Fate didn't seem to think that way and for that reason, the cold sensation currently spreading through his body seemed just.

Noticing his friends, Shu stumbled forwards. Mind racing with the thoughts on what just happened and how it had led up to this. Catching sight of Souta, he felt a wave of unbridled emotion flood through him. Anger and pain screamed at him, calling out for Souta's blood. It was his fault, his fault that Hare died, his fault that Shu felt like he lost one of the only people he truly cared about. However, they were all still under attack and that needed to be dealt with first.

Emotionlessly he searched out Inori. Her void was going to be necessary for him to end this fighting. Spotting her, Shu made his approach. Reaching her, he could tell that he intimidated her. She was nervous of what he was going to do and he couldn't blame her. Yet, that did not change his mind in the slightest. Locking eyes, he prepared to draw out her void. However, Inori resisted violently. Fear laced her expression as she felt the opening waves that signified the Void Genome working. Shu ignored the fear and violent reactions. He needed her void and nothing was going to stop him.

Forcing the girl to the ground, his consciousness was screaming at him to think about what he was doing, while his anger and pain were encouraging him. Giving into his dark emotions, he reached into her, knowing that this was the end of his relationship with Inori. Violating her like this, all so that he could fight. Yet he didn't care. Inori wasn't Hare. She didn't understand his idiosyncrasies. She didn't believe in him unconditionally. She was a tool that Gai had used against him and he was now using against the GHQ. Finishing his struggle with her, his right hand made it past her arms and into her chest, withdrawing the blade that lay within. A terrified and pained scream burst from her lips, but he tuned it out. His mind was focused on what needed to be done next.

Leaving the girl on the ground, Shu stood, reaching his full height. A blank, almost dead look was in his eyes as he faced the Endlaves that were attacking them. With a strangled cry emanating from his mouth, he lunged into the fray.

Darting and weaving amongst the Endlaves, he cut down each and every one in a flurry of strokes. Like an artist with a brush, he leapt from spot to spot, tearing them apart with ease. Each of his movements looking as natural as a dancer, rehearsed and fluid as if he had years of practice.

To Shu, it felt like an eternity as he danced from one to the next. To his onlookers, it was only a few seconds, a minute or two at most. Soon enough, there was nothing left to destroy and Shu released his hold over Inori's Void. However, that was when he felt a return of his anger. Turning his attention to Souta, the other boy began to apologize profusely. Shu's eyes showed nothing, but pain, yet his body language betrayed his immense and nearly uncontrollable anger.

Pouncing on Souta, he began punching him, crying out his rage and hurt over his stupidity and how it had led to Hare's death. The feeling of wet red blood on his knuckles was comforting and he wanted more of it, he wanted Souta to bleed for what had happened to Hare. He wanted him to feel the same pain. Yet he knew he couldn't do that. The emotional pain he was suffering could not be inflicted upon Souta with his fists, however that did not stop him from trying.

Shu would've continued in his assault if it hadn't been for two pairs of hands dragging him off of the bleeding boy. Once again he could hear voices in the air, but he ignored them. Changing them from coherent words and making them an annoying buzzing that encompassed him. They had no right to reprimand him for his actions. He had just lost the most important person in his life and they couldn't care less.

As he thought that, a single coherent word began echoing in his mind. Hare's voice spoke it and repeated it over and over. Once he caught on to what it was saying, he gained a wicked smile. Yes, he would do that. With his power and his new position within the school, he would be able to do this. Plans sped through his mind, nothing concrete, but the beginning of ideas.

Steeling his gaze, Shu glanced at everyone around him. Taking in all of their nervous expressions, he felt his urge to dissuade their fears build up. He fought it down. It wasn't needed at this point. It was far too late for him to turn back.

"I will become King" he stated coldly.

Those four words were not what any of his 'friends' had expected. Watching him in shock, Shu felt the urge to assure them it wasn't going to be a bad thing. However, he still managed to prevent his voice from betraying him. Standing tall, proud and strong he was pleased to see Yahiro's approving nod. Things were going to change.

Taking a look over each of those gathered, he came to a final stop upon Ayase, his wheelchair bound friend. Meeting her eyes, he struggled to read her emotions. He became discouraged after watching the others, seeing as only Yahiro had given his approval. However, he knew that there was no backing down now. He was ready to take up the mantle of king. Nothing was going to stop him as he led all of them out of the quarantine.

**End Prologue**

**A/N: Okay, so here is the end of the prologue for my first Guilty Crown (multi-chapter) fic. I hope it was enjoyable. Now, this is going to be an AU fic (as I always place that for safety) that holds an alternate path for Shu's time as King. I plan on this story being a deep tale that extends the series timeline and gives room for more character development. I also want to make Shu into a very dark hero, one who is placed into increasingly uncomfortable situations as well as being forced to confront a dark side to himself, one that could lead him down a number of darker paths. **

**This will also be a very slow build romance between Shu and Ayase. I don't want them jumping one another immediately. Instead I want them to actually build a relationship. This relationship will delve into the themes of friendship, sex, loyalty, and trust, amongst others. It's a grandiose plan, but it's one I'm going to be going all out on. I'm actually hoping that this can be a chance to greatly improve my writing as I use characters I really enjoy. So, until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I will be updating this as often as I can, as well as starting a fic for Ore no Imouto. Between the two of these and any one-shots I decide to write, that will be the extent of my fanfics for the next while. I hope you all enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown.**

**Chapter 1**

Ayase Shinomiya wheeled down one of the numerous hallways of Tennouzu High School, flanked by two members of the Secret Service. As their commander, she was not allowed to go anywhere without at least two of them with her. It was a precaution that Shu had set up, but one that she could hardly fault him for. With the divide between the students and other gathered teens over the Void Ranking system and vaccine distribution, anyone who was in a position of power was a target.

'Shu, why did it have to come to this?' she mentally wondered.

Even though she had only gotten to know Hare over a period of two weeks, her death had affected Ayase deeply. Those two weeks had been some of the most enjoyable that she had ever experienced. Despite her great sorrow over being unable to stop Gai's death, she was able to live as a normal teenager. One, who had never faced death, never faced the strife of chaos and war, as soon as she had died, so had that ideal.

Then there was Shu, despite his turn in attitude, she felt for him. Hare had clearly been his closest friend. And despite what he would attempt to say against this fact, he was deeply enamoured with her. There was no doubt in Ayase's mind that, had she lived, the two of them would've become a loving couple. They would marry and have a happy family, a fact that was practically pasted to a sign, a sign that lit up whenever the two were near one another. Sure, Shu probably would've had his fling with Inori, but Hare would always draw him back.

The thought brought the beginnings of tears to her eyes. For all the time she had known Shu, this broke her heart to see him like this. A good king that was what Hare would always mention she wanted Shu to become. He had all the makings, and despite her frustrations with his attempts to appease everyone, Ayase admired Shu for that.

"Shinomiya-san, we're here," Akari Sakata, one of Ayase's escorts stated.

"Thank you Akari-san, you and Mai-san can go off shift. Just remember to send the next two up before five."

A twinned response of "Yes Ma'am" came from the two girls before they ran off. A small smile spread across Ayase's face as she watched them. Having control of the Secret Service meant that she was free to learn as much or as little about the people that served under her, and for Ayase, these two girls were ones she spent time getting to know. For that reason, she couldn't help herself as they left. It was nice to know that she could at least trust those two. However, she had been escorted to this room for a reason. Pushing all thoughts of her escorts from her mind, the paraplegic teen passed through the doorway.

"Ah, you're here" Yahiro stated with a smile. "We were just waiting for you before we began."

Ayase nodded, glancing over at Shu who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I apologize for not getting here sooner; I didn't expect it to be as busy in the main hallways today."

"No worries. I expected something like that" Yahiro placated. "Anyways, let us begin."

Finding her spot at the table, Ayase settled in. Yahiro began speaking soon afterwards and Shu seemed to come back to reality only slightly. His eyes were no longer clouded, but they weren't alert either. Almost as if he was still caught in his thoughts, but desperately trying to pay attention to his advisor at the same time.

"I propose that we use the Secret Service to stop these separatists" Yahiro's voice caught both of the others' attention as he spoke. "They're free to use their voids and it would prove useful in keeping the peace. Finding those who are trying to stop us and impeding upon your goals to get us out of the quarantine."

Ayase's mind raced as she heard this. She knew that Shu had been already going down a dark path, but this would be harsh, even for him in his current state of mind. However, a part of her reminded her that Gai would've taken this opportunity. A threat that could get in the way of his plans was dangerous to all those involved. And as much as she loathed admitting it, Yahiro was right.

"Shu, he's right. We need to deal with the separatists right away." Ayase said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ayase? You agree with Yahiro?" Shu questioned, his attention fully peaked.

"Yes, we need to deal with this issue right away. If you don't, it will only prove to come back and bite you."

Shu stopped and pondered the concept for a moment. The look on his face signified that he was thinking his next action through and Ayase hoped he would be willing to make this decision.

"Alright" Shu began after a few moments. "Ayase, your Secret Service is now requested to be on the hunt for separatists. We need them to be taken off the field, however that is done will be up to you. Nothing can be allowed to get in the way of escaping the quarantine zone."

Even though this was the response she wanted, Ayase couldn't find it in her to smile. Shu was never going to be the same person he had been. He was never going to be the irritating new addition to Funeral Parlor who practically tailed after Inori like a dog. It saddened the brunette to think of this, but she knew it was truth.

"Alright then, now that this is settled, let's move on to other business," Yahiro spoke up, interrupting Ayase's train of thought.

"Yes, we have a lot to get done," Shu replied, his entire figure once again becoming distant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm pleased that you agreed to weed out the separatists. It will be a great benefit to your efforts to get us out of here" Yahiro said to Shu after the meeting.

"Well, you and Ayase were right. Nothing should be allowed to get in our way. Not these separatists, not the other students and definitely not any form of kindness," Shu stated bitterly.

Yahiro nodded in response before turning to leave the room. He knew that now was not the best time to continue speaking with Shu as he was probably about to descend into another guilt laden fit over Hare's death. At this point, their illustrious leader would be impossible to deal with and Yahiro had no need to attempt to deal with it. There were other things that needed to be done and he would make sure that those were dealt with.

Closing the door behind him, Yahiro could hear Shu begin to talk to Hare. It was a pathetic sight and one that he didn't wish to witness again. Starting his path away from the room, he shifted his tasks around in his head, deciding upon the priority for each one.

Settling on the fact that giving Souta his punishment was first up, Yahiro proceeded to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayase was relieved that it was finally night. Able to just slip into her nightgown and head to bed was a wonderful thing, at least until Tsugumi showed up. As much as she loved her surrogate sister, there were times when the energy that radiated off of her was far too much. Tonight was one of those times.

"Tsugumi, please just let me go to bed," Ayase groaned. "I'm really tired."

"Aya-nee, I thought you'd be excited to see me" Tsugumi cheerfully said. "After all, I'm stuck in the kitchens all day while you get to go around wherever you want."

There was a slight hurt in Tsugumi's tone and Ayase couldn't ignore it. Situating herself so that she was facing the younger girl, she gave her a smile and beckoned for her to come sit next to her.

"So, how was your day Tsugumi? Did you play nicely with all the other children?" Ayase teased lightly.

A wicked grin spread across Tsugumi's face at the question.

"Of course Aya-nee. No one there was able to match my skills for potato peeling," she said excitedly. "At least, no one who wanted to keep all his or her fingers."

"Well, good for you then" Ayase responded with a soft smile.

"So, Aya-nee, how about you?" Tsugumi questioned.

"What about me?" Ayase replied.

"How was your day?" the younger girl whined out. "I want to know about your meeting with 'King Shu' and his royal vizier Yahiro."

Ayase cringed at the way Shu was referred to. It had become a joke to many of the students to speak about him like that, due to the control he had taken. Within moments of the Void Ranking system being implemented, practically everyone thought that he was a tyrant and were determined to struggle for freedom whenever possible.

To hear Tsugumi use it was disappointing. She knew better than most others what had spawned this change in Shu. She had been there (to an extent) and had witnessed his whole attitude change. It was spontaneous, but it was also quite justified.

"Tsugumi, you know he's trying to keep everything together so that we can get out of here." Ayayse chided hesitantly.

"I know. I just wish he wouldn't be so hard on himself. He's not the only reason that these new weapons are coming into existence. Gai and the rest of us could be just as much to blame, especially after Gai's last stand."

Ayase cringed at that comment. She still held strong feelings for Gai, even though they could never be returned now. That fact didn't lessen the sting of having to watch him run off with Shu after Inori that night. Pushing down her jealousy, the brunette returned her attention to Tsugumi.

"The meeting itself. It went fine. My Secret Service has been placed into the position of weeding out separatists." Ayase stated.

Tsugumi's eyes lit up at the information. Settling down on the bed across from Ayase, she used her eyes to plead for more information.

"I've set up three different groups within them now" Ayase began. "One group stays here to protect everyone who needs to work on the campus. Another one is meant to protect the groups out at the docks and elsewhere on the fields. And finally I have one last one that is specific to hunting out the separatists. With them spread about like this, we should manage to stay fairly safe as we work towards leaving here."

A smile appeared on Tsugumi's face as Ayase finished.

"You know you could've led us all" she said. "Shu probably wouldn't have cared back before Hare died. I don't think you would've done badly at all."

Ayase felt her face flush from the compliment, but knew that it would never have worked that well. She would've pushed Shu too hard and either killed him or caused him to snap far worse than what he currently has.

Smiling at Tsugumi, she gave an appreciative response before stating that she just wanted to go to sleep. Her surrogate sister seemed to understand as she proceeded to get herself ready for bed, letting her close her eyes and begin to drift off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shu stood alone on top of the Tennouzu High roof. Every night before turning in, he would come up here to let himself calm down. In the time since he had become king, this was his only time where no one could bother him.

"Hare, I doubt you'd be proud of what I'm doing" Shu said to the sky. "I know it's not what you were expecting of me, but your death taught me something."

He paused when he reached that point.

"Your death taught me that my kindness is not going to get us out of the quarantine. I need to harden myself and do what will work rather than attempt to placate everyone. I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Shu held it for a few moments before letting it out. Hare was dead, it didn't matter what she thought at this point in time, but when his life was over and he met with her again, he wanted her to understand why he did what he did.

Tears formed in his eyes as he witnessed his friends smiling face. Shaking his head in frustration, he managed to clear the image away. Turning away from the roof's railing, he walked back to the doorway leading into the school. It was time for him to turn in. He had a very long day ahead of him tomorrow.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been six months… Oh My Gosh! I cannot believe I took that much of a hiatus from writing fanfiction. However, I am back and here is the first full chapter of Kingdom. I'm still not 100% sure of how I'm portraying Shu and the others. However, this is an AU fic so there's some leeway there. That and I'm going to be delving back into the second half of the series to make sure that I do get some of the important events I want to keep in this story. **

**Well, if there are any critiques that can be offered on this chapter, it would be great. As would the continued support that I seem to still get. Thank you to all who read this story and hopefully you'll enjoy it as I continue further into the story. **

**On another note, I must say that this story will be competing with an AU Sword Art Online fic (that I plan on starting soon) and an original novel that I'm writing (that, well, I'm still not sure if I'll post the first novel online or not…). Aside from that, I want to make sure that this story is dark and (hopefully mature) and it will pick up in that aspect starting in the next chapter. **

**So until then,**

**Keep reading! **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Due to Ayase's new status quo. There will be OCs. Mai and Akari will be the ones who get the most screentime, but they won't overpower the story. They're there to enhance the story. **


End file.
